A service instance is an entity that can provide a service to a client. In the case of Internet services, the service instance is for example a proxy server; in the case of information services, the service instance is for example a database; in the case of logistics, the service instance can be a transfer station. In a telecommunications network, the “clients” may be for example access networks or access nodes or user terminals.
The invention is described here, by way of non-limiting example, in its application to a telecommunications network of the WAN (Wide Area Network) type, for Point-To-Multipoint (PTM) service distribution. However, it can be applied in a number of other domains, such as logistics, traffic management, etc.
Depending on the topology of the network, the placing of service instances may be rather complex.
In a distributed system wherein services are accessed simultaneously by multiple, geographically distributed clients, an optimal service distribution strategy should consider many factors, depending on the requirements of a variety of terminals and sub-networks. It should also consider the service requirements. In addition, an optimal strategy should limit the number of service instances (i.e. equipment or service items providing the service to the clients), while providing adequate service quality to all clients. However, there is currently no well-defined solution for such PTM scenarios.
The present invention aims at overcoming this drawback.